


Hermione's Raggedy Man

by MimsyStigg



Category: Doctor Who, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-16 09:11:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18688474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MimsyStigg/pseuds/MimsyStigg
Summary: Hermione is looking forward to a private meeting with the Doctor but Harry and Ron aren't having any of it...





	Hermione's Raggedy Man

Hermione had been sitting by the lake for hours when the Tardis finally appeared: the bright blue box humming into existence in a way that seemed very primitive compared to apparation.

“You took your time.” She huffed as the strange looking man approached, combing his wild hair with his fingers and adjusting his twisted bow tie. “I thought you said that thing could travel in time.” She added haughtily. “Not very accurate is it?”

“She can!” The Doctor insisted. “She just gets a little temperamental sometimes. I don’t think she’s used to you yet.”

Hermione rolled her eyes theatrically. “What kept you so long anyway? You don’t normally look this... dishevelled... when you arrive.”

The Doctor smiled uneasily. “I... uh... had a little altercation with one of the dwarf kings of Alaska.” He admitted. “Naturally, I straightened things out in a very civilised manner.”

Hermione raised an eyebrow. “Got in a fight did we?” She smirked and The Doctor glared at her.

“He was fighting.” The Doctor said emphatically. “I was mostly trying to pull him off me. Besides, he barely came up to my kneecaps- it wouldn’t exactly have been fair.”

“No. I guess not.” Hermione agreed, shaking off her mock anger. “So, where are you taking me tonight?” 

Her mood brightened as the Doctor led her into the Tardis. Of all the magical objects she had seen at Hogwarts this was by far the greatest. Much, much better than the silly old time turner McGonagall had given her in her third year. They could kill Voldemort with this. Well, theoretically at least. The Doctor still hadn’t agreed to her plan, insisting it would be far better for the universe if they could defeat him without the time machine.

“Anywhere you want Miss Granger.” He said, leaning back against the controls in a very arrogant way.

Hermione chewed her bottom lip for a while before finally answering: “I suppose I’ve always wanted to meet Shakespeare... but you might find that a bit boring?”

The Doctor shook his head. “I’ve actually had some interesting adventures with old Pear-shakes.” He said, fiddling with some of the controls. “Though I’ll admit I’m not a big fan of his work... not enough drama.”

Hermione looked shocked and was about to launch into an impassioned speech about some of Shakespeare’s greatest and most dramatic works when she was interrupted by a loud knock at the Tardis door.

Both Hermione and The Doctor turned to stare at the door in horror.

“You did lock the Tardis... didn’t you Doctor?” Hermione asked shakily but before he could reply she heard Harry and Ron’s panicked voices.

“Oi Hermione!” Ron called, still rapping insistently on the Tardis door. “What are you doing in there?” She heard him pulling roughly at the door, trying to open it, but when he found it was locked he turned quietly to Harry. “If she won’t come out you’ll have to go get Dumbledore. This thing... it’s not... normal... It shouldn’t be able to get past the wards like that. And that bloke she’s with looked dodgy as hell.”

“Oh God!” Hermione sighed. Then added “Harry and Ron.” alhough it wasn’t much of an explanation.

“I guess you were followed.” He mumbled and Hermione looked at him nervously, biting her bottom lip again.

“They must have used Harry’s invisibility cloak... I should have been more careful. I was just so excited to see you again and I-”

The Doctor shook his head, cutting her off. “It’s fine.” He seemed to think for a while, then added “I suppose we better let them in then... I mean if they’re your friends... I guess we can trust them?”

“Yes.” Hermione said, though she had been looking forward to a bit of peace from the boys tonight. The Doctor was one of the only things she didn’t have to share with them. He was her secret and now... 

“I’ll let them in.” She said quietly.


End file.
